Itzy
Itzy are first encountered in the Baron's Manson (World 2). It has two ranged attacks, which can either poison you or temporarily stun you. To avoid being stunned, you need to jump with the s key immediately after the spider shoots the web projectile. The "tell" for when the spider is going to shoot a web projectile is that it flashes white a few time. The spider actively aims for you, so if you jump too early the web will still hit and stun you while you're in mid-air. In addition to being stunned, you will also take some damage. To become un-stunned, you will need to press "s" repeatedly until the web around your character disappears. If you take too long to do this, you may be hit with another projectile and take more damage. To avoid being poisoned, you need to parry or block the poison projectile with your shield. The "tell" for when the spider is going to shoot a poison projectile is that the spider flashes different colors, namely green and purple. If you parry the poison, it will almost always bounce back and hit the spider, causing it to take damage. If you fail to parry or block the poison projectile, it will damage you as well as give you the "poisoned" status. Being poisoned will cause you to take extra damage, even outside of battle, until you take an antidote. Antidotes can be earned by defeating an enemy who drops one, or by buying one from the merchant outside the Baron's Manson save point in the entry hall. The spider enemy can be difficult to damage. It is usually out of range for your melee weapons, and its constant, unpredictable movement makes it harder to aim quickly with your slingshot. Not to mention, if you become stunned the amount of time you have to attack the spider before its next attack is noticeably shortened. One strategy to address this problem is to focus on counterattacking instead of attacking. Since parrying the poison projectiles harms the spider, relying on that as your main attack can bring down its HP without leaving you vulnerable to its projectiles. Five or six parrys and one or two well placed slingshots should be enough to bring down a spider enemy. Notable Spiders # In the entry hall of the Baron's Mansion, you can bribe the spider enemy instead of defeating it. Doing so unlocks some interesting dialogue about Mr. Stitches's attitude toward Masked Kids, including the implication that they are his "favorites". # In the hallway for the second floor bedrooms in the Baron's Mansion, there is a pair of spiders that fight you at the same time. They cannot be bribed, and do not take turns attacking, so be prepared for simultaneous projectiles. (Note to whoever reviews/edits/reads this: I've never written a wiki page before, but I saw this one was still pretty blank. These spider enemies gave me a hard time til I figured out their tells and that parrying works better than attacking, so I wanted to share the strategy with other players to save them some frustration. I hope that I didn't totally botch the formatting of this!)